Detective Fred MILLER
703px|link=https://www.tvtime.com/fr/show/338361| TV Time Unsolved 2018 : "Le crime que vous connaissez. L'histoire que vous ne faites pas." TV Time Unsolved 2018 : "Le crime que vous connaissez. L'histoire que vous ne faites pas. The crime you know. The story you don't." 703px|thumb| Les rôles secondaires / The secondary roles : Le détective Fred MILLER frame|left|Jamie McShane A propos Originaire du New Jersey, Jamie McShane grandit au sein d’une famille de cinq enfants. Attiré par le cinéma et la télévision dès son plus jeune âge, il excelle également dans plusieurs disciplines sportives et se prend bientôt à rêver d’une carrière professionnelle de hockeyeur sur glace. Blessé à la tête lors d’un match, il est pourtant contraint de raccrocher les patins et s’inscrit ensuite à l’université de Richmond, d’où il ressort avec une licence en anglais. Après avoir enchaîné les petits boulots, il part, sac au dos, pour un tour du monde et découvre l’Europe, l’Asie, l’Australie et la Nouvelle-Zélande. Jamie McShane À son retour aux Etats-Unis, il pose ses valises à New York et fait ses premiers pas de comédien grâce à des petits rôles dans des pièces de théâtre, des publicités et des feuilletons télévisés. Au bout de quelques années, bien décidé à percer, il finit par s’installer à Los Angeles et décroche rapidement des apparitions dans des séries telles que Angel, Six Feet Under et Urgences. Après un premier rôle récurrent dans la troisième saison de 24 heures chrono, où il incarne le porte-parole de la Maison Blanche, il devient un habitué du petit écran et se fait notamment remarquer grâce à des apparitions dans Deadwood, Les Experts ou encore Esprits Criminels. Mais Jamie McShane est surtout connu du public pour son interprétation du trafiquant d’armes irlandais Cameron Hayes dans Sons of Anarchy et pour son rôle récurrent dans les dernières saisons de Southland, où il incarne le sergent de police Terry Hill. En parallèle de sa carrière à la télévision, il apparaît dans de nombreux films (Otage, Le Prix de la loyauté, Thor, Avengers, Argo) et est notamment dirigé par David Fincher en 2014 dans Gone Girl. En 2015, alors qu’il incarne un personnage récurrent dans la série de Steven Bochco Murder in The First, il décroche son premier rôle régulier dans Bloodline, la nouvelle série des créateurs de Damages. Il y interprète Eric O’Bannon, un ami de Danny Rayburn, interprété par Ben Mendelsohn, et donne également la réplique à Sam Shepard, Sissy Spacek, Kyle Chandler et Linda Cardellini. The detective Fred MILLER frame|left|Jamie McShane About Originally from New Jersey, Jamie McShane grew up in a family of five. Attracted by cinema and television from an early age, he also excels in many sports and soon dreams of a professional ice hockey career. Injured in the head during a match, he is nevertheless forced to hang up the skates and then enrolls at the University of Richmond, from where it comes out with a license in English. After having chained the odd jobs, he leaves, bag on the back, for a world tour and discovers Europe, Asia, Australia and New Zealand. Upon his return to the United States, he settled in New York and took his first steps as a comedian through small roles in plays, commercials and soap operas. After a few years, determined to break through, he eventually moved to Los Angeles and quickly won appearances in series such as Angel, Six Feet Under and Emergencies. After a first recurring role in the third season of 24 hours chrono, where he plays the spokesperson of the White House, he becomes a regular on the small screen and is particularly noticeable through appearances in Deadwood, Experts or even Spirits criminals. But Jamie McShane is best known to the public for his portrayal of Irish arms dealer Cameron Hayes in Sons of Anarchy and for his recurring role in the last seasons of Southland, where he plays Police Sergeant Terry Hill. In parallel with his career on television, he appears in many films (Hostage, The Loyalty Award, Thor, Avengers, Argo) and is led by David Fincher in 2014 in Gone Girl. In 2015, as a recurring character in Steven Bochco's series Murder in The First, he landed his first regular role in Bloodline, the new series of creators of Damages. He plays Eric O'Bannon, a friend of Danny Rayburn, played by Ben Mendelsohn, and also plays Sam Shepard, Sissy Spacek, Kyle Chandler and Linda Cardellini. PAGES POPULAIRES / POPULAR PAGES => [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unsolved_(U.S._TV_series) Wiki Unsolved - Non élucidé FR] ' ' '''Articles les plus visités / Most visited articles *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unsolved_(U.S._TV_series) Wiki Unsolved] *[http://fr.unsolved.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Non_%C3%A9lucid%C3%A9_FRWiki Unsolved] *Wiki Non élucidé FR @La série FR / The series EN *Wiki Unsolved FR *Wiki Unsolved EN *Présentation projet FR *Project presentation EN @Rôles principaux / Starring roles *TUPAC AMARU SHAKUR *NOTORIOUS B.I.G. *Detective Greg KADING *Detective Russell POOLE *Officier Daryn DUPREE @Rôles secondaires / Secondary roles *Jim BLACK *Justine SIMON *Detective Brian TYNDALL *Detective Fred MILLER *Figurants FR *Extras EN @Synopsis saison 1 FR *Épisode 1 FR *Épisode 2 FR *Épisode 3 FR *Épisode 4 FR *Épisode 5 FR *Épisode 6 FR *Épisode 7 FR *Épisode 8 FR *Épisode 9 FR *Épisode 10 FR @Synopsis season 1 EN *Part 1 EN *Part 2 EN *Part 3 EN *Part 4 EN *Part 5 EN *Part 6 EN *Part 7 EN *Part 8 EN *Part 9 EN *Part 10 EN @Synopsis saison 2 FR / Synopsis season 2 EN *Épisodes non-disponibles *Unavailables episodes : (taille de la page en octets) : (nombre de pages dans la catégorie donnée) : (nombre d'utilisateurs dans le groupe donné) Catégorie:Tout Catégorie:BlogListingPage